Interview with the ronin warriors
by Latias4ever
Summary: Rated PG-13 for some no one brief nauty words and little of 'under neath your cloths' kind of stuff. But it is known to be funny. Read and review


INTERVIEW WITH THE RONIN WARRIORS:

Manika: Hi everyone. I'm Manika your host. Today we have five guests from Japan. You might know them as Ronin Warriors or as Ryo, Rowen, Cye Sage, and Kento. With no more interruption, I now introduce the Ronin Warriors.

Ryo: Thank you Manika for this opportunity to be at your show.

Manika: No problem Ryo.

Kento: Hey Manika do you have any chocolate bar?

Manika: No Kento I do not have any chocolate bar. Anyway let's get on with the interview.

****

Rowen: Right on Manika.

Manika: This question goes to Sage. 'How come your hair never get messed up during battle or any other times?'

Sage: Simple. Lots of hair spray, gel, and water.

Manika: Question two, 'Is it true that you got a thing for Mia?'

Sage: WHAT! I never did like her in the first place.

Rowen: That was not what you told me Sage.

Sage: Shut up Rowen. ***Slaps Rowen behind his head***

Rowen: Ow!

Manika: Now that was interesting. OK my question is who got a crush on Mia?

Sage: Not me.

Rowen: Defiantly not me.

Kento: She's not my type.

Cye: Well I never did like her in the first place.

Ryo: Nope I only like her as a friend.

Manika: I always's thought that you like her Ryo.

Ryo: Never did. So what if I hang around with her most of the time. That doesn't explain nothing.

Manika: Right. Now this question goes to Rowen.

Rowen: Aw man.

Manika: Question one, 'Why is your hair blue?'

Rowen: Why people ask me about that?

Ryo: Because it's weird to be having blue hair.

Rowen: It's not my fault that it's blue.

Cye: You know I've been wondering about that myself. Why is your hair blue Rowen?

Rowen: Stop asking me that question!

Sage: Nope c'mon Rowen what is the big deal with your hair?

Kento: I'm starving here.

Everyone: SHUT UP KENTO!

Kento: *wince*

Manika: So back with the question.

Rowen: All right if you want to know the truth, it was dyed permanently.

Manika: Say word.

Rowen: Yeah. I was playing truth or dare with some kids. I pick dare, and they told me to dye my hair blue. The only thing is that I didn't read the lable when it said permanent dye 

Ryo: That explains a lot.

Manika: Next question Rowen, 'What's the real deal with your family?'

Rowen: Well My mother is never home because she works as a international journalist, and my father is always stuck in his lab. Sometimes he comes home from the bar and beat me up till I'm unconscious. After that night, he finds out what he did to me and apologizes for his error.

Manika: *sniff* What a sad story.

Kento: I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!!

Manika: All right Kento, I'll get you something for you can just shut up. "HEY CHARMANDER!"

Charmander: *Walks in* CHAR, CHAR, CHARMANDER

Manika: Good boy Charmander. *Pat's the head*

Charmander: CHARMANDER, CHAR, CHAR.

Ryo: Hey neto.

Manika: You like charmander I see.

Rowen: It won't burn me if I touch it. Will it? *Pat's charmander's head*

Charmander: CHA CHARRRRRRRR *Ember attack and burn Rowen till he was all black*

Rowen: Ouch

Manika: Sorry Rowen. Charmander, get a couple of sandwiches and juices.

Charmander: CHA CARMANDER CHAR CHAR *Exits the room*

Cye: Do you have any other pokemon beside Charmander?

Manika: Yes I do. Beside Charmander, I have Houndoom, Squirtle, Pichu, Chickorita, and Mew.

Kento: Hey here comes the food.

*Charmander walks in with the help of Squirtle and Pichu with the lunch*

Charmander: CHA CHARMANDER

Manika: Thank you Charmander. Squirtle, Pichu.

Kento: Yes!!!!!!!

Rowen: Well now Kento can be quite for once.

Manika: Okay, back to our interview. Cye, 'Why do you hate to see fish being hurt less dead?'

Ryo: That's because Cye has mental problems.

Cye: I do not!

Ryo: Do too.

Cye: Do not!

Rowen: Well then prove it! *Leans over the dishes with food and brought out a fried king fish*

Cye: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why did it have to die? What did it do to you?

Manika: * Sweat drops* Um.. Cye I think that you do have a little issue on mental problem.

Ryo: Told you.

Rowen: Manika. Can I eat this fish?

Manika: Sure help your self.

Cye: *Faints*

Manika: Is that normal?

Rowen: Yeah it is. Cye may have an issue on seeing dead fish. But its part of the way he is. His duty as the owner of torrent is to defend the sea creature.

Manika: Oh. Anyway let's get on with the interview. Kento, 'Why you eat so much?'

Kento: What are you trying to say. Am I fat?

Sage: Maybe Chubby.

Kento: I'm not fat. Rowen eats more than I do.

Rowen: No I don't.

*Everyone glares at him*

Rowen: Okay maybe I do.

Kento: Thank you Lord Jesus. You help Rowen to confess his actions.

Manika: So anyway, why do you eat so much?

Kento: Because *stuff his mouth with food* MU UMO TOK LOPS OF EMOGY

Manika: I didn't understand that Kento. Would you mind eat then talk.

Kento: I SAI HAT MU UMO TOK LOPS OF EMOGY THO I HOFTO EUT OLOT.

Manika: *sigh* Will someone translate what he said?

Sage: He said that because his armor takes a lot of energy from him so he eats a lot.

Ryo: Not unless he has stomach problems.

Kento: I heard that Ryo. I swear one of these days you'll get it.

Manika: All right lets continue. So is it true that your parents own a Chinese restaurant?

Kento: You bet. One of the best.

Rowen: Yeah Kento's parents know how to cook those Wan-tan soup to the best.

Manika: You don't mind if your parents get me sesame chickens with white rice?

Kento: No I'll call them up if you want/

Manika: No I mean for dinner or for my birthday.

Kento: Kay. *Stuff another sandwich into his mouth*

Rowen: *sighs* I bet in two minute he'll be asking for more food.

Manika: All right back to the interview. Ryo 'Why do you have the inferno armor?'

Ryo: Because I'm the leader.

Rowen: That's what he thinks.

Ryo: Don't start with me Rowen.

Rowen: I was supposed to be the leader. I'm smarter than you Ryo.

Ryo: Want to take it out side?

Rowen: You're on.

*Ryo and Rowen walks out the room*

Sage: Dum dum dumdum da da da.

Manika: Is that fight going to be bad?

Kento: Bet two bucks that Ryo will win.

*A fight could be heard outside the room. Five minutes later all noise stops. Then a smiling Ryo comes in. Behind him was a bruised Rowen*

Kento: I told you he'd win.

Manika: All right. I guess we need a break. We'll be back in fifteen minutes after waking up an unconscious Cye, and give first aid to Rowen.

*Cameras are off*

15 minutes later:

Manika: All right everyone we're back! And I have a surprise for you guys.

Ryo: Ohh. What can that be?

Manika: You'll see. OH RONIN FANS!

Fans: *screams*

Sage: AAAHHH! *Runs and hide behind Manika* Don't let them get me.

Manika: Okay.. what's up with him?

Rowen: He has a girlfriend all ready.

Manika: Oh not to worry Sage. These girls are trying to get Ryo, Rowen, Cye, and Kento. They know that you are dating as of now.

Sage: *childish* You mean it?

Manika: Yes I mean it.

Sage: *comes out from behind Manika*

Fans: *screams and grab Sage and drag him to the back stage.*

Sage: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! You promise!

Manika: *looks at script* Oh sorry Sage! They are also your lovers. 

Cye: That won't be pretty

Manika: What won't?

Cye: On what those girls are going to do with Sage

Manika: Oh.

Kento: Well let's continue with the interview.

Manika: You got it Kento. Okay Ryo. I got a question for you. 'Are you truly an orphan?'

Ryo: *Gloomy* Yes I am. Unfortunately, my mother died when I was born. And my father died when he was on a mission in Africa. I lived with my grandmother ever since I was five.

Manika: Oh Ryo. I'm sorry for that.

Ryo: *sniff* It's all right Manika. I got used to that.

Manika: Okay Ryo. Next question goes to Cye. Are you British or Japanese?

Cye: It's like asking Rowen if he is black or an alien or Japanese.

Rowen: Hey! I protest on that!

Manika: So what is it?

Cye: Japanese

Rowen: Yeah and half alien too.

Cye: Watch it smurfy.

Rowen: Ohh I'm scared. *Giving intimidated look*

Manika: Rowen, I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Rowen: You worry too much. Look! *Moves away from Cye* 'I'm soo scare of Cye known as Mother Hen.'

Cye: That's it! You're going down. *Attacks Rowen*

Rowen: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Manika: *sweat drops* I told you so. *Sigh* So let's continue. Who knows how to sing?

All ronins *Except Sage * Look at her.

Ryo: Rowen and Sage can sing that song from P-diddy.

Manika: *Gasp* Rowen can you sing that song from P-diddy without Sage's help?

Rowen: *Get up from the floor* Yep I can. I'll sing part of it for you.

Manika: OOHHH this will be good.

Kento: Not really. Ro. Here can't sing.

Rowen: *rolls eyes* Ahem 'I NEED A GIRL TO RIDE ,RIDE, RIDE \ I NEED A GIRL TO MAKE MY WIFE\ I NEED A GIRL WHO'S MINE IS ALL MINE\ I NEED A GIRL IN MY LIFE.'

Fans: *screams and call on Rowen*

Rowen: Thank you thank you God Bless USA

Manika: What would your wife say when she hears that in the distance future.

Rowen: …Good question.

Ryo: You should hear the whole song those two sing. It sounds like the original P-diddy with Usher only white.

Rowen: Not a nice comment Ryo. 

Sage: *comes out from the backstage* *sings* MOST OF THESE GIRLS ARE CONFUSING ME\ I DON'T KNOW IF THEY REALLY LOVE ME OR JUST USING ME\ HERE'S THE MONEY, OR MAYBE YOU AIN'T USED TO ME\ CAUSE YOU WAS DEPRESSED AND NOW YOU ABUSIN ME\ THAT'S WHY I NEED A GIRL THAT BE TRUE TO ME\ KNOW 'BOUT THE GAME, AND KNOW HOW TO DO TO ME\ WITHOUT A GIRL ON MY SIDE, SHIT I RUIN ME\ FORGET THE WORD, IT'S JUST YOU AND ME.'

Rowen: 'I NEED A GIRL TO RIDE ,RIDE, RIDE \ I NEED A GIRL TO MAKE MY WIFE\ I NEED A GIRL WHO'S MINE IS ALL MINE\ I NEED A GIRL IN MY LIFE.

'I NEED A GIRL TO RIDE ,RIDE, RIDE \ I NEED A GIRL TO MAKE MY WIFE\ I NEED A GIRL WHO'S MINE IS ALL MINE\ I NEED A GIRL IN MY LIFE.'

Fans: *screams and faints*

Manika: You boy's sure make P-diddy, Usher, and without Lonns look dumb.

Both Sage and Rowen: Thank you all.

Manika: Okay, who else can sing?

Kento: No one else.

Cye: That's true.

Manika: So Rowen, Sage, what other songs you sing?

Sage: Well, we can sing 'nobody wants to be lonely' by Ricky and Christina, BSB with 'Drowning', Eminem with 'without me' and 'The real Slim shady' and many more.

Manika: Sounds good to me.

Ryo: You two should make your own concert you know.

Both Sage and Rowen: We know.

Manika: Okay last question before we turn in. What is the most embarrassing moment for each one of you?

Ryo: *blushes* I'll go first. This happened two weeks ago. I was basically drunk and I was on the balcony at home. I had to use the bathroom soo bad that I pissed out side the balcony. To make things worse, Mia was right there and my piss landed ontop of her.

Manika: Dag. She ever caught you?

Ryo: Yes she did. Infact she yelled at me in front of the guys. How humiliated is that?

Manika: What about you Kento?

Kento: Umm ummm I..I..I was at school when this happened. The jeans I had on were madly tight. One of my books fell to the floor; I lean down to hear that rip on my jeans. The worst part was that I was brief less. My nude butt was shown to a group of kids and they laugh at me. I remember that this kid came up to me and slapped my behind. This other kid drew a smile face on my bear buttocks.

Manika: *laughs hysterically* Sorry Kento but that was funny. I feel so sorry for you.

Rowen: Wait a minute, How come you didn't get up and ran?

Kento: Because the pant would rip till my 'frontiers' are shown.

Rowen: *looks amazed* OH

Manika: Okay Rowen, your turn.

Rowen: *whimpers* Do I have to?

Everyone: YES!!

Rowen: Okay, I was seven by that time. And I was a rebel at that time. These kids gave me a dare to do for two dollars. The dare was to strip myself nude and run around the school naked. And so I did. The problem was that those kids took my uniform and under pants and threw it outside the window. I stood there in the hallway nude. Then the principle called my father –who was drunk at that time- to pick me up. He did so but he forgot the main important thing, I was naked. So all the blocks I walked with my father in the streets with life people staring at me, I was completely nude. And my father was grabbing hold of my both hands, so everyone had a nice look on 'mini me' and butty.

Manika: OH my God. That is sad Rowen.

Rowen: Tell me about it.

Manika: Tell us Sage, what were your most embarrassing moments.

Sage: Well, I remember not long ago that I was dating this girl at school. She was pretty and all. What happen I'll never forget. We were making out under the moon. I remember that I lean over and began kissing her. What I found out that this was a dream of mine and I somehow was kissing my grandfather's behind.

Manika: IOI What! You got to be kidding me!

Sage: Nope all the truth.

Manika: Cye do you have an embarrassing moment in life?

Cye: Yes of course. I was young at that time. My cloths got rather dirty and I had no other pair of clothing to wear. So my mother got me wearing some of my older sister's past clothings. To make things worse, Mother and I had to go shopping at a mall. So all that time, I was a guy in girl clothing's.

Rowen: And he was quote, unquote 'a sexy dog'

Manika: Rowen! We don't use those languages in here.

Rowen: Sorry about that.

Manika: Woops look at the time. Okay everyone, the show is over. Please come back when we interview the ronin warrior's Japanese side the Yordin Samurai Troopers.

Rowen: Make note of this; Ryo, Shin, Shu, Seiji and my bro, Touma are our Identical twin brothers. People think we are the same characters, but we are not.

Manika: I never knew that. So anyhow, time to leave. Bye now.

All: JA-NE!!

__

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Authors note:

Manika: well do you like it? Is it funny? I know the story was long. But it was worth it. Oh and stay tuned to the next interview with the original Yorden Samurai Troopers.

Rowen: Yep stay tuned. 

*BOOM*

Manika: What was that?

Rowen: My brother.

Touma: Look I inveted the clone machine.

Manika: Oh No you don't Touma-san. You will not make yourself a clone.

Touma: I am a clone. An Identical twin to my parent, Rowen. Our cell was divided when we were in the beginning of fertiliization in our mother's fallopian tubes. Eh..once father mated with mother of course.

Rowen: Bro. You need help.

Manika: Yes he does. Rowen, do me a favor and take your brother to the lab. I have to sign out now.

Rowen: no problem Manika.

Touma: Don't take me away!! No I'm telling Seiji on you two.

Rowen: Shut up bro. You may be in love with Seiji but that does not mean he'll save you from this.

Touma: NOOOO HELP ME!

Manika: oy, Anyway's review on what you think.


End file.
